


Glide

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [69]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Olympics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is the figure skater from Ireland, one of the best this year.<br/>Harry is a speed skater from England with a charming personality. </p><p>They meed at Sochi for the 2014 Winter Olympics. Suddenly, winning the medals isn't the only thing that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glide

Glide (2014 olympics au)

 

For all his life (and Niall isn't exaggerating, he's been skating ever since he could walk) he has been training for this. He is one of the youngest Olympians this year at the tender age of seventeen but that means that he is more flexible and beautiful than his competitors. He wasn’t really all that surprised when he was selected to represent the Republic of Ireland for the Winter Olympics at Sochi.

It's barely after nine when he arrives at the Olympic Village. He chucks his bag into his room, not even bothering to check who his roommate is. He is eager to train so he jogs to the nearest rink he eyed when he first got here. The rink is empty when he walks inside. Given the fact that it's only 8 in the morning, it's understandable.

The ice is hard and honestly not the best to skate on. Niall does his warm up routine, just gliding on the rink and stretching out his limbs. After a while, he does little jumps and half spins.

The song he chose for the short program is a tango by Astor Piazzola. It's very passionate and requires a certain amount of emotional appeal as well as technical stuff.

He plays the song from his iPod and goes through the routine. This whole season, he has been trying to do a triple axel followed by some steps. The link between the jump and the beginning of the series of steps is the key point. If he doesn't land perfectly, it'll mess up the timing for his steps and therefore risk a point deduction. He stumbles the tiniest bit and he berates himself for that, even though it's only his first run of the day.

A few hours go on like this: Niall drilling through the triple axel and steps until he does it perfectly for five times in a row. Only then does he allow himself go through the rest of his program. The routine is pretty simple. to be honest. He just has to pay more attention to his expressions (“Pull out your inner _bailarin_ who is a bit _compadrito_ ,” as his coach would say) and make sure that each and every one of his hand motions and gestures add up to present his body as fluid, exquisite, and _caliente_.

A loud clapping sound ricochets off the walls throughout the rink, scaring the shit out of Niall.

"That was quite a performance," a deep English voice calls out.

Niall spots a curly haired brunet stood by the rink. He is really tall and has a slightly muscular build, a helmet cradled in his arms and is wearing a skin-tight suit with the English flag on his chest.

"Thanks," Niall says, quietly appraising the English lad. He has still got this youthful look to him so he can't be older than Niall. "Me name's Niall."

"Oh, Irish," his green eyes sparkle. "I'm Harry. 1500m and relay speed skater for England."

"Figure skating, as you have probably figured out. Is this your first game? Don’t reckon I’ve seen you before."

"Yeah, I just turned seventeen this month so this is my first Olympics. I can say the same for you; wouldn't forget a handsome face like yours if I ever saw it before."

Niall blushes. He hopes that Harry will chalk it up to exertion. "Yup. I'm terribly excited and nervous at the same time."

"Guess that's how everyone feels right now. How long are you gonna be here for? My team will be here soon and I don't want to disturb you."

"Oh," Niall thinks for a bit. "I can just practice in the centre so you lot can go round the edges?"

Harry smiles, dimples appearing in his cheeks. "Brill. I'll tell my teammates that when they're here."

Turns out, the entire English speed skating team is fucking gorgeous. There's one with sharp cheekbones and long sooty lashes, one with an arse that looks nearly illegal in the onesie, and one with seriously buff arms. Harry introduces them as Zayn, Louis, and Josh.

Niall doesn't stay long because he is supposed to have lunch with the rest of the Irish athletes. So around eleven, he says goodbye to the English blokes and heads out. Back in his room, he takes a quick shower and changes into a green jumper and jeans, complete with a snapback. His coach looks disapprovingly at his snapback Niall he returns the look levelly. He _does_ happen to be a teenager so he shouldn't be judged for dressing like one. But no, now that he is an Olympian, he has to act like a grown-up.

The lunch is uneventful. Well, some girl with way too much eye makeup tries to flirt with Niall but he ignores her advances. He's learnt early on that he is entirely into dicks and arses. (Seeing Tom Daley in those Speedos may have helped greatly because Niall would get boners in the middle of the living room and he had to press a pillow over his lap to hide it from his parents) Being a skater means that he has to get used to tight outfits and he has noticed the female attention whenever he went to train in the local rink. It's flattering, but unnerving at the same time.

That night, he comes back from the dinner and finally meets his roommate. His name is Liam and he is British. He has got all these muscles from playing hockey and looks real intimidating at first. But once he smiles, he goes from bulldog to a puppy with a treat between his teeth. Niall finds out that Liam is mates with the English skaters because Fate loves him for once.

"They are great lads," Liam says, changing into a pair of trackies. He has a full-on six pack and he is the same age as Niall. The world is bloody unfair. "We should do lunch sometime."

"Yeah, that sounds lovely."

 

 

-

 

 

The opening ceremony goes swimmingly. He makes fun of how the bear mascot looks high and is honoured to hold the big flag in the front. Hundreds of cameras are trained on him and later when he watches the Irish broadcast, he hears the female commentator saying something about his "unprecedented talent and a cute face to match". Apparently everyone thinks that he'll win gold. Honestly, he’ll be happy to win _any_ medal but he supposes that he’ll have to try his damnedest to win that gold.

That night, there is a small party at the village. There's no alcohol since the first event is early in the morning but everyone is out to socialise. He has a glass of some organic juice shite clutched in his hand when somebody crashes into him quite literally. Needless to say, he ends up spilling his entire drink down the front of his shirt and the person.

"I am so sorry," the person says in a familiar voice.

Niall looks up from below the tangle of long limbs and curls in his face. "Harry?"

"Oh hi, Niall," Harry says, his cheeks mottled with red. "Um, sorry, I'm a bit clumsy."

"Yet you qualified for the Olympics?" Niall teases.

"Ice is the only place where I don't trip over my own feet every time I stand up. Here." Harry hoists him up, ending up with an armful of Niall, which the blond doesn’t mind at all.

They talk for a while. Skating events aren't for another couple days so they don't have much to worry about for the next little while. He finds out that Harry has an older sister who's come with him and a mum and a a step-father back home. Niall says that he's moved out on his own with the money he has won from winning the Grand Prix a couple months ago and that he's bought his mum a new car. He himself has been too busy to get the driving lessons but he has bought himself a car as well. Harry is so easy to talk to and undeniably sexy. He keeps shaking the curls out of his face violently and for some reason, Niall finds is adoring.

"Oh shit," Harry mutters, looking down at his watch. "My coach wants me to train bright and early tomorrow and it's midnight already."

"Still got a curfew, I see," Niall jokes. "I should get going too."

Harry laughs. "Yeah. I'll see you around?"

"For sure."

"Brilliant." Harry leans in and kisses Niall on his cheek, landing dangerously close to the corner of his lips.

That night, Niall feels his cheek tingle from the kiss until the moment falls asleep.

 

 

-

 

 

Days go by and Niall does see Harry around quite often. The village comes with a few training facilities scattered around the village. He and Harry are apparently living in the same part of the village because he can always count on seeing Harry racing around the tracks when he goes to skate.

Before he knows it's figure skating day. He goes to watch the female skaters, paired skating and the ice dancers. The team from Canada is quite good and he agrees with most people that Yuna Kim should have won gold. Stupid Russians and their blind lust for gold. He goes on Twitter for a bit and he’s pleased to see that most of the tweets on his timeline are directed towards the judges. He briefly allows himself to wonder if he would garner the same reaction if he ended up with no medal at all.

Then it's his turn to skate. The song is _Liber Tango_ by Astor Piazzola, a lively piece with an underlying tone of sensuality and desire as all tangos do. His costume reflects the theme of the music: a sheer black shirt with some ruffles that resemble flames and tight black trousers that are practically leggings. He looks in the mirror and swears that he can see the shape of his nipples poking through the red appliqué adorning the black mesh.

"Next up is Niall Horan from Republic of Ireland," the announcer says. Cheers erupt from the stands and Niall smiles brightly as he skates around the rink. He is third from the last so the ice has been scraped up and melted in several spots. He makes a mental note of where the trouble spots are so that he can avoid jumping there.

He gets into his starting position at the centre and for a heartbeat, he sees Harry's face in the monitor, looking enraptured. Then the first notes of the music flows out and he goes off. The first twenty seconds or so are easy, just some balancing on his left foot and some twirls here and there. When the music starts to crescendo, he speeds up, getting ready for the triple lutz. It's not as perfect as he’d like but he doesn't fall and the crowd claps loudly so he takes that as encouragement. One good thing about short programs is that he only has to do three jumps. The one he is most worried about is the triple axel and the step sequence.

The triple axel goes far better, his best he should say. He has half a second to catch his breath before he goes on to the step sequence. There are a lot of twisting of his ankles and little toe-leaps all the while he keeps his body expressive down to the fingertips. There is a brief moment when his ankle wobbles and he bites his lip at that, hating that it's happened to him.

The three minutes are up and he bows for the crowd. Stuffed animals and roses are thrown onto the ice and he actually manages to catch a red rose. He gets off the ice and waits for his score to be announced. He is quite surprised when he hears "eighty-one point zero-seven." That puts him in the first place for sure, and he knows for a fact that the skaters after him are newbies as well.

And he is proven right because he ends the day up top. His coach kisses his cheek and they smile goofily for the cameras. There is a short interview for several channels. Most of the interviewers are focused on the fact that he is only seventeen and doing so well. He smiles through the myriad of questions and is grateful when his coach politely ends the session.

"Great job, Niall," his coach says. "Just do like you did today tomorrow and that gold will be yours."

"Ours, you mean," Niall chirps. "Wouldn't be here without ya, coach."

"Oh you flatter me," his coach smiles. "Now go to sleep as soon as you shower. I want you all rested up for tomorrow. At least nine hours of sleep, yeah?"

"Yes sir!"

 

 

-

 

 

Niall wakes up close to noon and panics for a second before he realises that his game is at three or something like that. He gets dressed and goes for breakfast.

He doesn't train but he does go to watch some other sports. He knows that Harry's team won bronze and that Harry himself has won gold in 1500m race.

By some luck or curse, he is set to go third in the program. His free program is selections from _Carmen_. His costume today is a see-through black button-down topped with an Irish green vest, matching gloves and the standard black trousers with a little subtraction: a strip of lace running up the outside of his legs, dangerously up high to his thighs. He sees a lot of eyes trained on his derriere as he warms up and prays that the 'nude' underwear that he is wearing won't betray him during his performance.

The first few bars are simple, a build up to the energetic piece that this will turn into. His first jump is easy, a triple lutz followed by a toe loop. Then he glides around for a bit before he gears himself up for a quadruple axel, a secret weapon that he has been working on for over a year. He almost falls over but he regains his balance in the last possible moment, which earns him a loud cheer from everyone in the rink. Then comes the another triple lutz and a fly spin. Thanks to his young age and flexibility, he is able to lift up his back leg for more than ninety degrees, which should earn him some extra technical score. He does three step sequences, each more complicated than the one before. There's a part in his last sequence where he has to practically run across half the ice before he leaps for a spin. All of his moves come out perfect and he smiles in victory. He only has one more minute to go.

And minutes later, when his score is revealed to be one hundred and seventy-one point three-nine, tears of joy spring from his eyes. This is the best score for this season and he has never actually believed that he would win gold. But now with a two hundred and fifty-something total, there's no way that he won't.

He does end up with a gold medal hung around his neck. Everyone says congratulations to him and there is that obligatory interview. He is now officially the rising star from a small town in Ireland and all the reporters want to do is get an exclusive with him. He smiles and says what he feels, never exaggerating his feat. The world has just seen what he can do and there's no need for him to add things to it.

"Congrats, Niall," Harry says, seemingly having appeared out of nowhere. "That was simply phenomenal."

Niall blushes. "Thank you. You did well too."

"Thanks. So I guess I'll see you at the party tonight?"

"Of course." There's a party every night for those who have finished their events. Now that Niall hasn't got more games to participate, he can get drunk, let loose, and have some fun. He has heard about how the village will turn into a giant orgy nest after the Closing Ceremony and he has a certain someone on his mind to spend his nights with. He won't mind getting a head start though.

 

 

-

 

 

As Niall is getting ready for the party, he curses his own stupidity for not having brought more variety of clothes. He has already worn his good shirt for the opening ceremonies and hasn't got around to doing his laundry yet. He’ll have to settle for a polo shirt, khaki trousers and Supras.

The party is already in full swing by the time he arrives. He gets a cup full of real Russian vodka and a bit of Coke just in case. It tastes heavenly and he can feel his head swimming in just a few minutes.

"Niall!" Harry exclaims from behind him. He hug-attacks him and presses a sloppy kiss to his cheek. "Looking dapper mate."

"Same for you too." The English skater is wearing a super tight black t-shirt and jeans that could pass for jeggings. Harry goes to get a drink as well.

"You and Harry should shag," Louis says casually and Niall nearly chokes on his drink. "He has been talking about you non-stop that it's sickening. And he had his eyes on you the entire time you were on ice. Those trousers were something, I should say."

"Ehm, thanks?" he says, feeling flattered and a bit scrutinised.

Liam slaps Louis on the shoulder. "Stop it whilst you're ahead."

Zayn laughs. "Oh Liam. Always the good lad." Liam glares at him but he only looks like a pup who has been scolded. Zayn actually has the nerve to pinch his cheeks and coo at him.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Harry asks, returning with a tray of drinks.

"Me trying to convince little leprechaun here to fuck you, no big," Louis says casually.

"Lou!" Harry complains. "This is why I don't tell you whom I'm crushing on. I'm sorry Niall, Louis hasn't a brain-to-mouth filter."

"And you love me for it."

"Ah, i-it's okay. I think you're fit too so yeah," Niall stutters.

Harry beams. "That's a relief. This would have been awkward if you didn't fancy blokes."

 

The rest of the night passes by and with each drink that Niall finishes, the more he wants in Harry's pants. Granted, with his busy schedule he hasn't had time to date or anything. The most he has managed is a sloppy blowjob at a bar on New Year's Eve. Saying that he's a bit nervous is a gross understatement.

But he does go with Harry to his room. He is rooming with Louis but Louis gives them a knowing look, saying something about how he'll take Niall's bed instead.

They stumble into Harry's room, clothes flying everywhere and lips trying to devour one another. Niall's knees hit the edge of the bed and he goes down willingly, hooking his ankles behind Harry's back.

"Condoms?" Harry asks. Niall groans. "No worries, I got some in my rucksack."

It takes a while for Harry to locate them and a sachet of lube. He takes off Niall's pants and admires the toned flesh that is bare to his eyes.

"So fit," he whispers, sucking a lovebite on the inside of Niall's thighs. "Didn't know that figure skaters could look like this."

"We jump an' stuff," Niall answers, a bit breathless because he can feel hot breath over his entrance. "Takes more strength that you'd think."

"I'll bet." Harry says, and then his tongue in at Niall's opening. Niall lets out a high keening noise and Harry nips at his rim.

The teasing doesn't last long because there's a pushing sensation before Harry's tongue is inside. He swirls it around, rubbing against the walls and Niall rocks his hips down, wanting more. Harry adds a finger and crooks his finger expertly. Niall swears because he can see the fucking stars dance across his vision as Harry jabs into his prostate. Sparks of intense pleasure shoots up his back and his body arches into it.

"Harry," he moans. "Gonna come soon."

"Can't have that yet, can we?" Harry smirks. He grabs the condom and unwraps it. He hastily rolls it down his cock and lubes himself up.

"You ready love?" Niall nods.

The first slide in is painful and Niall can't stop the teardrop that escapes. Harry kisses it away and strokes his cock slowly until the burn dissipates. He rolls his hips and smiles at the loud groan that Harry lets out. Harry pulls out completely before he thrusts back in, the tip of his cock brushing past Niall's prostate. It goes on like that and in several minutes, both their bodies are covered with a fine layer of sweat, their bodies gliding on each other with ease.

"Harder, gah, please," Niall pants out.

"Anything you want," Harry obliges.

He slams into Niall and Niall loves it. His nails are digging into Harry's shoulder a bit too hard but the brunet doesn't seem to mind it too much. If anything, he moans before he redoubles his efforts. Harry clamps his teeth down on Niall's clavicle as he comes and the sudden burst of wetness triggers Niall's release as well.

Afterwards, he lays there in the bed, his legs intertwined with Harry's long ones and falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

 

 

-

 

 

In the morning, Harry wakes him up with a blowjob and Niall reciprocates. They take a shower together and that too, ends up in a hot snogging sessions that soon graduate into a quickie where Niall fucks Harry.

Louis catcalls way too conspicuously when he spots Harry and Niall walk in. Zayn is no better, elbowing Harry in the ribs and trying to fish for details. ("A gentleman never tells," Harry says, at which Louis chortles.)

They watch the rest of the games together, their hands sometimes finding each other. He wonders if he can keep seeing Harry once he is back in Ireland. He won't have to train for a few weeks but once he is back in training, he won't have a lot of free time on his hand.

 

 

-

 

 

The games end on a high note. After the closing ceremonies, that's when the orgy begins. Niall finds himself back in Harry's room and pinned to a wall with Harry sucking a large lovebite on his neck. He foregoes foreplay and goes straight to stretching out Niall. It's a quick fuck but they fuck the night away so, whatever.

The next few days go like this: on the first day, they wake up and Niall rides Harry into the mattress and the shower is really sex with hot water raining down upon them. They don't leave the room until two in the afternoon because they both have the sexual appetite of typical teenagers. They don't see a lot of people at the canteen so they assume that everyone else is shacked up as well, having sex or something of that sort.

On the last night, Niall is fucking into Harry slowly, hitting his prostate every other thrust. Harry is blubbering and nearly sobbing with pleasure. It's their third or fourth round that night and fuck, Niall doubts that they can keep going after this. He bites at Harry's ear lobe and tugs on it, which makes him cum instantly. The rhythmic tightening makes his come as well, and he collapses on top of Harry.

"Best week ever," Harry pants out as Niall pulls out.

"Yeah same here."

Niall feels sad despite the fact that he's just had a mind-blowing orgasm. Maybe it's the fact that he has begun to fall for someone with piercing green eyes already.

"I have good news," Harry says just when Niall thinks that he's gone to sleep.

"Let's hear it then."

"I'm going to start training in Dublin now. Cheaper rates and all."

Niall can't keep the grin off his face. "That's where I train as well."

"I know. So whatever it is that we have going on, we can keep it going."

"That's the best thing that's happened this week."

"I know. Me too."

And it only continues to get better when Harry decides that he’s rested enough and suggests that Niall fuck his face.

 

 

-

 

 

They fly back together, and Niall changes his flight so that he can stay in London for a few days. Harry takes him to his family house in Cheshire and his family adores Niall. They coo over the fact that Harry has never had a boyfriend before (despite having come out a couple years ago) and the fact that Niall is practically a star now.

"You two are perfect for each other," Gemma declares. "I'm expecting a wedding in a few years, alright?"

Niall chokes on the wine and Harry scowls at Gemma. "Let's not scare him away like you did with my last girlfriend, yeah?"

"Hey, she dressed like a total slag," she defends herself.

"You didn't like her only because she hated John Legend."

"She's no taste in music. But Niall likes The Script and U2 so he passes my test."

That night, they snog in Harry's bed until they fall asleep with their lips still pressed together.

 

Ireland is cold and bitter as always. Maura fawns over the fact that Niall has a boyfriend as well. The family dinner is full of conversations that revolve around how they both had done so well.

When they are finally at Niall's flat, they first have sex on the sofa and gradually make it to Niall's bedroom. And that night when they fall asleep, Niall knows that he loves the way his life is going right now. Everything is perfect just the way it is, the two of them gliding through life together.

 


End file.
